Mensonge
by Annya Evans
Summary: YAOI. Lemon, pas de résumer le mieu est de lire si sa vous interresse ;
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà de nouveau! Normalement cet OS aurais dut se trouver avec mon recueille mais comme c'est un slash avec un lemon je me suis dit que ainsi les gens seraient prévenu. Donc voici mon tout premier lemon gay sortit dont ne sais où (voila ce qui se passe quand je reste trop tard sur l'ordi...) Donc Warning!!! Les homophobes, les non interresser ou ceux qui veulent rester des ames purent veuillez passez votre chemin les autres... Donner moi votre avis ^^

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas a moi et je crois qu'ils sont traumatiser (on peut pas leur en vouloir en même temps...)

* * *

Mensonge

Le bruit strident du réveille résonna soudain dans le dortoir, provoquant un concert de grognement tandis que les occupants émergeaient lentement. Parmi l'un des lits, un jeune homme de seize ans aux cheveux noirs de geais ouvrit lentement ses yeux dévoilant deux émeraudes. Il eut un soupir, la nuit avait été courte. Il se leva lentement, enfila une chemise, un pantalon et se mit à la recherche de sa cravate… jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne qu'il l'avait oublié avant de partir la veille. Il soupira de nouveau, la journée allait être très, très longue. Sortant de sa malle une cravate de rechange il finit de s'habiller avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour attendre ses amis.

« Harry ! Cria une voix féminine d'en bas.  
- Salut Hermione, bien dormie ?  
- Oui très bien et toi ?  
- Oui, pas assez mais bien dit-il en baillant. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard suspicieux mais elle ne put poser aucune question, coupée par l'arriver d'un jeune homme roux. Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Comme chaque jour ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Alors que ses deux amis se lançaient dans une énième dispute Harry laissa son regard survoler la salle. Bien entendu, il finit par fixer un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'acier assit deux table plus loin. Le dit jeune homme dut le sentir car bien vite il se détourna de son interlocuteur pour fixer son regard dans celui émeraude. Il lui fit un sourire en coin ainsi qu'un clin d'œil avant de retourner a sa discussion. Harry eu un sourire en voyant les mimiques de son petit ami. Dire qu'ils trompaient tous le monde avec leur petit jeu. La journée se haïssant, la nuit s'aimant jusqu'à l'aube. Personne n'avait réussit à les démasquer l'exception de Ginny et Pansy un soir ou cherchant un coin tranquille toutes les deux, elles les avaient trouvé enlacer et discutant calmement. Aussi avaient-ils conclu un pacte. Les deux garçons ne parlaient de rien si les filles faisaient de même. Cela créa un lien fort entre les deux couples. En effet le jour pour éviter les questions gênantes Drago faisait semblant d'être en couple avec Pansy tandis que Harry et Ginny faisait de même. La naïveté de leur entourage les avaient tous quatre bien fait rire. Toutefois Harry était un peu inquiet, Hermione semblait se douter de quelque chose. Avait-elle remarqué ses arrivées tardives à la salle commune ? Il avait pourtant une excuse en béton puisque bien souvent il rentrait en même temps que Ginny.  
Plonger dans ces pensés il ne vit qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'Hermione agitait sa main sous son nez.

« Pardon tu disais ? demanda-t-il.  
- Harry… soupira-t-elle excéder. Je te disais que si on ne se dépêche pas on va arriver en retard.  
- Oh, oui allons y alors répondit-il voyant que effectivement les Serpentard étaient déjà partit. »

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient devant le cachot. Harry posa la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux, il se sentait fatigué. Il senti plus qu'il n'entendit le léger rire de son « pire ennemis » et de ce fait se força à rouvrir un œil. En effet, le blond rigolait discrètement et son regard lui lançait clairement qu'il se souvenait précisément pourquoi le brun était fatigué. Sous le regard de son petit ami, le brun prit une légère teinte rosée. Ce fut l'instant que choisit leur délicat professeur de potion pour pousser la porte de sorte qu'elle claque contre le mur et que le silence se fasse. Il leur fit signe d'entrée avant de claquer à nouveau la porte derrière lui. Son regard survola sa classe avant qu'un sourire cruel ne vienne retrousser ses lèvres.

« Aujourd'hui, nous feront un filtre de paix, cette préparation suscite une grande précision et une grande concentration. Vous serez en binômes choisit bien entendu par mes bon soins. Aucune réclamation n'est acceptée. Voyons : Zabini et Londubat, Parkinson et Weasley, Goyle et Patil, Crabe et Finnegan, Granger et Nott, et enfin Potter et Malfoy. Maintenant aller chercher vos ingrédient et mettez vous au travail. EXECUTION ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le peu de mouvement dans la classe.

Harry eu un petit sourire devant les mines de ses amis. Lui était heureux, bien sur il faudrait qu'il continue de jouer la comédie mais pour une fois il pouvait être à coter de l'homme qu'il aimait sans que l'on fasse de commentaire. Les deux heures furent calme tout le monde concentrer sur sa potion. Bien entendu le groupe Potter/Malfoy finis sa potion bien avant les autres. Harry finissait de laver son couteau quand il sentit une main sur sa cuisse. La main remonta lentement du genou jusque sur le haut caressant avec douceur. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues si jamais quelqu'un voyait ce que son homologue lui faisait ils étaient tout deux dans la…  
La sonnerie retentie comme un soulagement pour tout le monde. Au moment de partir Drago se pencha vers le brun et lui murmura « T'es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis » avant de partir.  
Le jeune homme eu un sourire, son compagnon ne changerait jamais. Le reste de la matinée fut calme. Le midi arriva et une fois de plus tous les élèves se retrouvèrent pour reprendre des forces avant de finir leur journée. Avisant son petit ami qui lui lancer des regards en coin Harry eut une idée pour se venger. Prenant une crème au chocolat il comment sa la manger très lentement lécher de façon suggestive sa cuillère mais faisant comme si de rien n'était. Bien vite le blond se détourna les joues légèrement rouges alors qu'Harry s'autoriser un sourire triomphant.

Le soir arriva finalement et après avoir expédié ces devoirs, il sortit discrètement de la salle commune. Il avait vu partir Ginny un peu plus tôt et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas durant la nuit. Il avait donc pris la cape pour rentrer discrètement, il n'aurait aucun alibi cette fois. Une fois sorti il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. A mi chemin cependant il trouva son petit ami qui l'attendait. Il eu un sourire et ôta la cape avant de s'approcher pour l'enlacer. Le blond se tourna et embrassa avec douceur le brun. Très vite le baiser dégénéra pour libérer toute la frustration de ne pouvoir se parler durant la journée.

« Sa fait longtemps murmura le blond.  
- A peine une journée répondit amusée le deuxième.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis, ça fait longtemps surtout avec ta scène de ce midi...  
- C'est toi qui a commencer ce matin rit-il. Que veux-tu faire ce soir ?  
- Je veux te montrer une salle que j'ai découverte, viens. »

Il attrapa la main de son ami et l'entraina dans les couloirs à sa suite jusqu'au portrait d'un ange aux ailes scintillantes. L'ange les regarda et eu un sourire avant de pivoter pour les laisser entrer. La pièce était simple. Une cheminer dans un coin avec des poufs et un grand canapé, une baie vitrée qui donnaient sur le parc cet au sol un large tapi moelleux. Harry fut émerveillé et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Où on est ? demanda-t-il.  
- Une des nombreuses chambres d'amis du château. Je l'ai rénové et l'ange gardien nous aimes bien, il trouve sa mignon notre histoire alors on peut venir quand on veut… Sa te plait ? demanda-t-il soudain.  
- C'est magique souffla le brun. » Il se dirigea directement dans le canapé et s'assit en regardant les flammes. Le blond le rejoignit vit et s'assit tout contre lui.

Drago se pencha sur son camarade pour effleurer les lèvres tentatrice qui lui faisait face. Du bout de la langue il en redessina les contours qu'il connaissait par cœur avant de la laisser chercher sa consœur. Harry eu un gémissement de bien être alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène. Bien vite le blond s'installa sur ses genoux et après lui avoir ôté sa cravate il défit les premiers boutons de la chemise pour pouvoir accéder au cou de sa victime favorite. Il embrassa l'oreille, en mordilla le lobe avant de redescendre embrasser la carotide, puis la clavicule tandis que la respiration du brun commençait doucement à s'accélérer. Bien vite la chemise disparut et le jeune homme prit un malin plaisir à torturer son homme, explorant de fond en comble chaque centimètre de peau.  
Harry avait l'impression d'être en feu alors que doucement une main vint s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Surprenant son tortionnaire il inversa soudain les positions et à son tour commença à déshabiller sa proie tout en lui faisant subir de délicieuse torture. Mordillant le cou du jeune homme il lui demanda s'il avait vu sa cravate. Le rougissement de son compagnon lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas survécu a leur précédents ébats et il eu un petit rire. Un instant plus tard le blond était de nouveau sur lui continuant sa descente là ou il l'avait arrêté. Bientôt le pantalon et le boxer du brun volèrent alors que le blond prenait déjà sa verge en bouche. Le brun eu un hoquet sentant la bouche chaude autour de son sexe et se mit à gémir de plaisir alors que son amant faisait des vas et vient. Le blond lui présenta trois doigts qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Une fois bien humidifier le jeune homme enfonça son premier doigt dans l'intimité du brun qui grommela sous l'impression. C'était toujours aussi désagréable. Un deuxième puis un troisième doigt arrivèrent bientôt lui faisant ressentir des vagues de plaisir. Soudain les doigts se retirèrent arrachant une protestation au brun avant qu'ils soient remplacés par le sexe du blond qui s'enfonça d'un coup. Laissant le temps au brun de s'habituer Drago se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser avant de commencer un lent mouvement de vas et vient. Peut à peut le rythme augmenta tout comme leur gémissements et les suppliques d'Harry lui demandant d'aller plus vite ou plus fort. Bientôt un dernier coup de rein les amena au septième ciel tandis qu'à l'unisson ils criaient leurs prénoms. Drago s'écroula à coter d'Harry qui se blottit tout contre lui. Le blond conjura une couverture dont il couvrit leurs corps.

« Drake murmura Harry en s'endormant.  
- Oui ?  
- Reste ici avec moi pour dormir sil-te-plait.  
- D'accord.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Harry ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je t'aime, et j'en ai marre de me cacher, tu crois que tu supporteras d'être le petit ami du fils de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort de son état ?  
- Bof je m'en fiche, je suis celui-qui-as-encore-survécu alors je survivrais a sa. Et puis je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte.  
- Oui, j'en ai assez des mensonges et puis qui sais peut être que Ginny et Pans' vont finir par sortir du placard comme sa.  
- Oui peut être répondit Harry. »

Le blond resserra sa prise sur son amant et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'endormir.  
Demain serait un autre jour et cette fois les mensonges pourront disparaître laissant place a la vérité et a sa lumière aussi brillante que cet amour.


	2. Chapter 2

Vérité

On était samedi matin. Ce jour là, la plupart des étudiants font la grasse matinée. Dans la petite pièce de l'ange un jeune homme blond s'éveilla lentement. Tout d'abord il eu du mal à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas dans son dortoir mais tout lui revint en voyant le jeune homme brun endormi dans ses bras. Finalement il était resté. Ca avait été dur de choisir, après tout il n'était pas n'importe qui, mais avec son père mort et sa mère déconnecté du monde depuis la mort de son mari il ne voulait plus être séparé de celui qu'il aimait. Le brun se blottis un peu plus contre lui le faisant sourire. Il caressa avec douceur les cheveux de son petit ami dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Il était encore tôt mais tout deux avait besoin d'une bonne douche avant le petit déjeuné et ils n'étaient pas sensé arrivé en même temps dans la grande salle… Drago soupira tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de son petit ami. Harry était-il sérieux la veille ? Etait-il vraiment d'accord pour qu'ils se déclarent ensemble ? Un mouvement le coupa dans ses réflexions. Le jeune brun ouvrit doucement les yeux révélant deux émeraudes encore embrumé. Il battit des paupières pour chasser le reste de sommeille avant de faire un grand sourire à son petit ami.

« Sa fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais j ai pensé que tu voudrais prendre une douche avant d'aller petit déjeuner.

- Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu la prends avec moi ?

- Bien sur lui dit-il avec un regard lubrique. »

Après leur douche plus que sportive ils ressortirent propre et changé grâce à des vêtements discrètement apporté par dobi. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé nettoyé. Harry était une fois de plus blotti contre Drago les yeux fermés.

« Harry ? murmura Drago ne sachant pas si celui-ci dormait ou non.

- Oui ? lui répondit son petit ami les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu… Tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

- Quand tu m'as proposée qu'on se déclare ? Je suis tout à fait sérieux dit-il en regardant le blond dans les yeux. Je t'aime et je t'avoue que je suis las de ne pas pouvoir te parler ou te toucher pendant la journée excepté quand on se bat, et encore, je déteste devoir te frapper...

- Alors comment veux-tu faire ?

- Tout d'abord comment vont réagir tes amis ? demanda le brun.

- Hum sa, sa va être la surprise, Blaise va bien le prendre comme d'habitude, Pans' est déjà au courant, Théo risque de faire une drôle de tête, quand a Vincent et Greg… Ils vont être surpris, puis ils viendront me féliciter avec une bonne claque dans le dos avant de venir te voir et te souhaiter la bienvenue je pense. Et toi ?

- Ron va s'évanouir, Hermione s'écrira surement : « Je le savais ! » les autres… en fait ils vont surement demander pourquoi et ils finiront bien par s'y faire.

- Bon alors si je comprends bien mes amis risque de mieux réagir que les tiens c'est bien sa ?

- Hum… en gros oui. Dit-il avec un petit sourire gêner.

- Et ben on n'est pas dans la…

- Tu l'as dit ! Bon il faut qu'on y aille on va finir en retard !

- Mais comment on fait pour…

- On verra là-bas le coupa Harry »

Le jeune homme brun attrapa la main de son compagnon et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils descendirent à toute vitesse les différents escaliers. Drago eu beau crié à son petit ami de s'arrêter celui-ci ne faisait que rire aux éclats avant de repartir. Soudain Drago eu une idée il pila net en resserrant sa prise sur le brun. Harry fut coupé dans son élan et Drago le tira brusquement à lui.

« Je t'ai dit de t'arrêter. Lui dit-il très sérieusement.

- Fronce pas les sourcils lui répondit le jeune homme. Tu vas avoir des rides continua-t-il avant de rire de nouveau. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de gamin de son amour et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Puis avec un regard espiègle il se mit à courir laissant le brun sur place. Harry se remit à rire avant de courir pour rattraper le blond. Les personnes qu'ils croisèrent crurent qu'elles avaient rêvé. Les deux plus grand ennemi de Poudlard en train de se courser un samedi matin en riant… Il y avait un problème.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent enfin devant les grandes portes. Harry les poussa et Drago murmura « bienvenue au zoo. »

Le rire du brun attira l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle. Dumbledor habillé en tutu rose dressant un détraqueur à faire la roue n'aurai pas fait un effet différent. Harry eu un sourire en voyant l'effet que faisait leur arrivé. Son sourire s'élargit quand il embrassa brièvement son petit ami avant d'aller à sa table.

Drago secoua la tête devant les simagrées de son petit ami. Tout en allant à sa table il parcouru du regard la salle pour voir les réactions. La plupart des élèves étaient pour ainsi dire sur le cul. Déjà les filles se mettaient à commenter ce qu'elles venaient de voir, les mecs eux regardait les deux garçons avec un regard perplexe. Un cri le fit se retourner. Comme l'avait prévu Harry, Hermione s'était levé en criant : « Je le savais ! ». Quand à Ron il n'était pas évanoui mais il semblait avoir du mal à rester conscient. Il arriva enfin à sa table. Ses amis finirent par le féliciter de cette relation. Blaise avait eu a peut prés la même réaction que Hermione Théo et Pans' l'avait encouragé à continuer cette relation avec le Golden boy. Enfin Crabe et Goyle se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu avant de lui souhaiter plein de bonheur avec renfort de claques dans le dos. Drago rigola doucement, aussi bien l'un que l'autre ils avaient su comment réagirait leur amis. Le blond fini par s'assoir et ignora les autres tout en discutant avec ses amis.

Harry de son coté s'amusa beaucoup, ses amis étaient tellement prévisible… Ginny lui avait un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Visiblement quelque chose allait encore se passer. Et en effet une dizaine de minutes plus tard Pansy se leva et vint chercher Ginny pour aller se promener. Ron réagit soudain en demandant pourquoi se sœur voudrait se promener avec un bouledogue. Pansy eu un sourire charmant avant de rouler le patin du siècle a la rousse qui resta interdite un moment avant de répondre timidement. Harry regarda Drago avant de se mettre à applaudir avec force. Bientôt toute la table des Griffondor suivit des Serpentard acclamait les deux jeunes filles maintenant rouges de gêne. Elles s'éclipsèrent en vitesse dans l'espoir qu'on les oublierait un peu. Le jeune homme brun se leva soudain et sorti de la grande salle espérant que son petit ami suivrait. Le dit petit ami ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le parc a la recherche de leur deux amies.

Ils les trouvèrent dans un coin tranquille abrité entre des rochers avec un accès sur le lacs.

« Alors les filles sa fait quoi de se déclarer ? Demanda Drago.

- Hum, s'est étrange mais au moins maintenant on peut rester ensemble sans avoir besoin d'excuse bidon !

- Oui sa c'est sur ! s'exclama Harry pour confirmer Ginny. En plus Hermione se doutait de quelque chose…

- Cette nana est trop intelligente pour son bien soupira Pansy. Elle devrait faire du journalisme je suis sure quelle surpasserait Rita Skeeter.

- Surpasser cette harpie ? Impossible ! Affirma Harry

- Oui tu en sais quelque chose amour, rigola son compagnon avec les autres.

- Finalement, le mieux est encore la vérité ! conclurent Harry et Ginny en même temps. »


End file.
